Her Best Friend's Onee-chan
by XxMNinjaxX
Summary: What if Chinatsu and Akane's interaction in Season 2, Episode 9 had gone a little differently? Onee-chan-related Crack Fic 1 of 2.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuruyuri! That belongs to Namori-sensei! I also don't own "Best Friend's Brother (BFB)" which belongs to Victoria Justice and Nickelodean.**

**Blame the song…The song that I could not get out of my head until I wrote this…**

* * *

Her Best Friend's Onee-chan

"_I call you up, when I know he's at home,_

_I jump out of my skin, when he picks up the phone…_

_Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do…_

_I really hope, I can get him alone,_

_I just don't, don't want her to know…_

_Yeah~~~, my best friend's brother is the one for me!_

'_Cause he's such a dream…_

_Yeah…And you'd know what I mean…_

_If you weren't related~!"_

_- "Best Friend's Brother (BFB)" by Victoria Justice_

Chinatsu Yoshikawa was lost in her own world of fantasy. 'Yui-senpai!' the pink-haired girl thought, her blue eyes closed in concentration.

Earlier, Chinatsu and Akari had decided to have a sleepover. The two middle school students had watched a horror movie, which had been haunting the pink-haired girl's thoughts as she tried to fall asleep. To calm her fears, Chinatsu had resolved to think of her valiant Yui-senpai, who would surely chase away the blue-eyed girl's fears.

"_Oh!" fantasy Princess Chinatsu gasped in surprise, turning around as a beautiful prince approached her on horseback._

"_Hey, Chinatsu-chan!" The charming Prince Yui said, waving to the pink-haired maiden. Prince Yui hopped off of the white horse, walking over to the pink-haired princess. "You're so cute. You couldn't sleep because you're afraid of ghosts."_

"_But," Princess Chinatsu protested softly, looking deeply into the eyes of her beloved…_

"_Instead of ghosts, you should think about me!" prince Yui said elegantly, giving the shorter, pink-haired princess an alluring wink..._

'_Oh, Yui-senpai!'_ Chinatsu thought, completely immersed in her fantasy, _'Please, kiss me!'_ The pink-haired girl kicked her legs out, stretching them out as she imagined kissing her tall prince Yui. She puckered her lips, ready to kiss her beloved Yui-senpai…

The moment Chinatsu did this, however, happened to be the exact moment that Akane Akaza was walking by with the intent of quietly retrieving her DVD from Akari's nightstand, and then immediately leaving the room. The red-haired girl's innocent plan was completely shattered as Chinatsu's sudden kick caught Akane's feet, tripping the older girl and causing her to land directly on top of the surprised Chinatsu….and onto Chinatsu's pursed lips…

Resulting in a completely unexpected kiss.

Akane jumped up from the compromising position she had fallen into as if she'd been tripped into an open flame. Her face was crimson as she backed away from the younger girl, too shocked to speak.

Chinatsu's expression was a little different from that of the older girl's. The blue-eyed girl had sat up, following Akane's retreating form as the red-haired girl had quickly pulled away…Chinatsu Yoshikawa had sat up, in an attempt to extend the duration of the kiss…

"A-Akaza-san…" Chinatsu said in awe, staring blankly into space, "I..."

All Chinatsu could think about was that kiss…that kiss that had just sent fire coursing throughout her entire being, throughout her _soul_… That kiss that had even had the power to make her forget about Yui-senpai…That kiss that she'd never wanted to end!

The pink-haired girl looked directly at Akane. "I think I love you!"

Akane's blood turned to ice as she stared incredulously back at the younger girl.

"…P-Pardon me…?"

"Akaza-san, I think I love yo-"

"**NOOOOOO! ONEE-CHAAAN!"**

* * *

Akaza Akari grabbed the sheet of paper Toshino Kyouko was holding in her hands, tearing the paper into pieces as if it were the most frightening thing ever created.

"**You can't let Chinatsu-chan get Onee-chan too! No! Not Onee-chan! Please, Kyouko-chan! Make it stop!"**

Kyouko stared at her purple-eyed friend blankly, her mind attempting to register the fact that Akari had just destroyed an entire scene from the story she had drawn the previous night…

After not having received a response from Kyouko, Akari continued her desperate rescue mission, grabbing the many sheets of paper that lay in front of Kyouko and tearing them to pieces. She was breathing frantically, her lavender eyes wide with fear as she watched the torn pieces float to the ground.

The other three members of the Amusement Club stared at Akari in shock. They watched as, after awhile, the red-haired girl began to calm down, the fear leaving her as she began to breathe normally again. After a long moment, somebody finally spoke.

"Akari…What the heck?" Yui Funami stared at her childhood friend, sincerely worried for the younger girl's sanity.

Akari's cheeks tinted red as she realized what she'd just done.

"I…I'm so sorry, Kyouko-chan! A-Akari was just so scared! Chinatsu-chan was going to…Like the time I went to her house and she.…Not to Onee-chan too!" The red-haired girl looked as if she were about to cry.

It was Chinatsu who finally calmed Akari down, placing a gentle hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Akari-chan, don't worry about that…Me and your sister? That doesn't even make sense. Kyouko-senpai is crazy... Besides, my sister is dating your sister, and I'm sure that they really love each other. If Akaza-san were to break up with her, I know that my onee-chan would never be able to love anybody else like that again. I would never do something that would hurt my onee-chan like that..."

"**But you wouldn't have to**!**"** Kyouko exclaimed. The rest of the group looked at her in confusion. The blond girl sighed and continued.

"If Akari had let me finish my story, which is titled "Her Best Friend's Onee-chan: How Chinatsu-chan Led to the Beginning of Super Sexy Commander Kyouko's Amazing Love Life" we would have gotten to the part where Chinatsu-chan and Akaza-san eventually fall in love and tell Yoshikawa-san about their love for each other. Yoshikawa-san then reveals that she truly loves Akaza-san, and that she couldn't imagine being with anybody but her. Chinatsu-chan then says that she would never want to hurt Yoshikawa-san, and because of this, the three of them decide to form a threesome together."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Yui interjected, looking sternly at her blue-eyed best friend in disapproval. Akari and Chinatsu nodded in agreement.

"But that's not even the end of it! After that," Kyouko continued, her enthusiasm growing more even amid the discouragement of her friends, "all three of them would become members of my harem! And that's how my harem, which would eventually consist of every person in the show who is the same age as or older than us (sorry younger sisters, I'm not into kids. Oh, and the parents wouldn't be included, either. I'm not into parents. The only adult in my harem would be Nishigaki-sensei…)…anyway, that's how my harem would begin."

Toshino Kyoko grinned proudly at her friends, sincerely and whole-heartedly in love with her idea. The other three girls stared back at the blue-eyed blond incredulously.

After a long silence, Yui finally managed to find her voice. "…Actually, **that** was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Akari and Chinatsu nodded slowly in agreement, still staring at their blond friend.

"Says you," Kyouko huffed, laying back on the floor of the Amusement Club's room and folding her hands behind her head. "You guys'll see. Eventually, life's gonna be like that. You'll see." She turned onto her side, away from her friends, in one of her rare bad moods.

Yui prepared to place a gentle hand on her best friend's shoulder, to console the pouting girl, when the door of the Amusement Club's room slammed open with a BANG!

"TOSHINO KYOUKO!" a loud voice called. Everybody's attention turned to the raspberry-haired girl in the doorway.

"I…" Sugiura Ayano blushed shyly as she realized that everybody, including Toshino Kyouko, was focusing intently on her. "…I heard that you…w-were starting a harem…I…" The Student Council Vice President's blush intensified as she continued her statement. "…request to join it!"

The Amusement Club members stared in shock at the raspberry-haired girl…until another voice caught their attention. All eyes turned to the source of the voice, who placed her hand on Ayano's shoulder.

"I would also like to request to join your harem." Chitose Ikeda raised her hand to her glasses, removing them. "I've been dreaming about this for so long!" The white-haired girl's nose began to bleed as she imagined a yuri-filled scene with Kyouko, Ayano, AND herself!...

Everybody continued to stare at the fantasizing girl until another voice cut through the silence.

"If Nee-san is joining, then so am I." Chizuru Ikeda walked into the room, standing beside her twin sister. "To make sure Nee-san has a chance with Sugiura-san, and…" Chizuru removed her glasses, picturing a scene in which Chitose and Ayano were together, while she distracted Kyouko…which earned her a kiss on the cheek from Chitose, while Kyouko…

In the real world, Kyouko rose from her position on the floor, grinning. Her sky-blue eyes sparkled in excitement as she eagerly pointed at the girls in the doorway, while shouting a triumphant cry to the members of the Amusement Club, "You see?!"

* * *

**That's the end! … Kyouko is totally awesome. X3**

**Note: I do not think that Akane and Tomoko are dating at this point in the show. In this story, they are though, solely for plot purposes. (However, I do think that they could date eventually, though!) ;)**

**Note 2: In the story, I said that Chizuru "distracted" Kyouko…I never said how she accomplished this. ;) That was inspired by Marshmallow-101's awesome Kyouko/Chizuru fanfics! Marshmallow-101's very sweet, well-written, and hilarious work has officially convinced this Kyouko/Yui shipper that Kyouko/Chizuru would actually be really awesome too. In addition, I'm a big fan of the adorably tsundere Chizuru. :) If you haven't read Marshmallow-101's work, I totally recommend that you do so! It's awesome! :)**


End file.
